Finding Marge
by Narfy
Summary: While walking around the Springfield Harvest Festival, Sideshow Bob finds Marge selling her world famous jello mold and marshmallow squares. It isn't long before he plots an idea to kidnap Marge in order to get his revenge on Bart. Can Bart and Lisa solve a series of riddles that can lead to their mother? Or will Sideshow Bob finally kill Bart Simpson?
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely autumn day; the sky was a beautiful blue, the perfect day to do outdoor activities before the weather would change soon. That was exactly what the Simpsons family was doing. Marge had been selected to sell her special marshmallow squares and her famous Jell-O molds at the harvest festival and was having her family help her transport her delicious goods. Most of her marshmallow squares were in a special box in the trunk, but her Jell-O molds had to be safely transported, so while Homer drove, Marge, Bart, Lisa and even Maggie held onto them to keep them from spilling all over the place or the fruit would settle at the bottom.

Everyone was excited for Marge, not only would this bring a little extra income to the family, but Marge could also win first prize for her amazing snacks. Rumor had it that first prize was a relaxing day at the spa and one thousand dollars in spending money. Everyone knew Marge needed one of those; she was stressed out enough as it was.

"I think your Jell-O will be the best there is Mom, every time I look at this Jell-O you made I want a piece of it right now," Lisa said as she licked her lips happily.

"I know Lisa, and I'll let you have a piece once the judge tries it. I actually can't sell any of it until later this afternoon," Marge replied.

"Aw, but I'm hungry now!" Homer whined.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty vendors there Homer. I know how much you love those deep fried foods," Marge said with a smirk.

"Mmm…deep fried something," Homer drooled.

Marge shook her head. She really was grateful that her family went along with her. She would be there all weekend; she knew how harvest festivals could get pretty boring after a few hours of being there. There weren't many rides and most of the things to do were kitchen or farm based. It was more than likely that her family would not be with her all day tomorrow and that she would be alone selling her prized food. Hopefully they would arrive on time tomorrow though when the winner was announced.

"When I get to the fair, I'm gonna go see if they have any horses to pet," Lisa said.

"And I'm gonna try to find some games to play, if not, I'll bet there's an inflatable bouncy house I can find ways to deflate," Bart replied.

"And I'm gonna eat everything fried until I barf," Homer said happily.

Marge stared at them all nervously, they sounded like they were all going alone. It was a small fair, but for some reason, she felt a sense of dread if they separated. "You're all not going by yourselves are you?"

"Well yeah mom, how else can we have a good time without Lisa here ruining it," Bart replied as he punched Lisa in the shoulder.

"Look who's talking," Lisa growled.

"I don't think that's wise at all, in fact I want you all to stay together. I know you think it will be safe, but with the way things have been lately, I really don't want to lose any of you," Marge said.

Homer, Bart and Lisa all grumbled under their breaths, of course Marge had to be the concerned mother and make them all go together.

"Look on the bright side, at least she's not making us hold hands while we do so," Bart said.

"That sounds like a great idea, that way none of you will get lost," Marge said.

"Way to go Bart," Homer said grumpily.

* * *

Sideshow Bob had been granted parole again, for many months now he had been cooped up in a tiny jail cell, wishing he could visit the outside world again. He believed he was not the man who should be locked up the way he was; he was too sophisticated and smart. He was a lover of literature and arts; he loved a good steak dinner with Napa Valley red wine. Not the crap that his inmates tried to brew in the toilet. He just had a small penchant for murdering one person in particular, he couldn't help that, Bart Simpson had ruined his life and now he simply wanted revenge. Sure he failed every single time; apparently Bart was smarter than he looked. That was why he was not going after Bart too soon; he needed to come up with a good plan, not one that would be foiled within a few minutes.

He knew walking around a harvest festival might possibly help him come up with a grand scheme. After all what better way to enjoy your day than walking around and seeing the many arts and crafts he was known to love and admire. He loved looking at the various art pieces that showed a western theme that many vendors there seemed to share. Perhaps he could do something with that, then again, he pretended to be a cowboy once to get the family into a new steakhouse, which ended with disastrous results. No, he needed something new, but what?

He continued down one of the aisles when he suddenly heard a familiar voice, talking from one booth over. Quietly he hid behind a vendor and looked over to see if his old ears weren't deceiving him. Sure enough there was Bart with his two sisters and father staring at the most fattening piece of steak Bob had ever laid eyes on, it made him sick just staring at it. But where was Marge? Usually she was with the family, was she still at home cleaning house? That's when an idea suddenly dawned on him. He could go to their house, kidnap Marge, and leave a note for Bart to follow. Make it like a game, if he chose the wrong turn, Bart would run straight into a trap where he could finish him off in perfect revenge style. Bob couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked away. It was the perfect crime, and he knew walking around a fair would give him some ideas.

He walked down the aisle, ready to head to his car when he heard Marge's voice. For a moment, he was worried that she had caught up with the family and his plan was now ruined. But it wasn't long before he noticed that she was just a few vendors down, talking to Agnes Skinner about the strawberry raspberry Jell-O mold that Agnes was interested in buying. Well wasn't that convenient. He didn't have to travel far now to kidnap her, but could he do it here without being noticed. He had only seen one cop that day, and it was Eddie by the front gate who didn't seem to notice or care that he had even made an appearance. He needed to think of a quick plan, but if he did kidnap her here, where would he hide her? There were plenty of places Bart could be lead to, he could set up different clues along the way, and if he took the wrong way with the last clue…yes that sounded perfect. But he needed a place to hide her and keep her locked up.

For about an hour, he scoured the fair, looking for clues and a place where the hunt could end. Once he figured it all out, he made his way back to Marge to talk to her.

Marge was now alone waiting for a new customer, good, he wanted it that way. It wasn't long before she noticed him making his way toward her.

"Sideshow Bob! What are you doing here?" Marge asked in a very surprised voice.

"Hello Marge, I hope I didn't startle you," Bob replied with a modest grin.

"Well you did a little, usually when you're around you want to kill my son," Marge replied worriedly.

"Oh no don't worry, I have no plans to hurt your boy. I'm actually taking a quick break from my paintings to have a look around. I saw your family earlier, apparently they don't care for landscape paintings because they passed me by, of course it is right next to a beer garden," Bob shuddered.

"You do landscape paintings?" Marge asked curiously.

"Oh yes, it became a hobby of mine while in jail, you got to find something to do there," Bob said.

"That sounds wonderful, does it calm you, I know it does for me when I get some painting done," Marge said.

"Indeed it does Marge, in fact I've lost all desire to hurt your boy, it feels much more invigorating. I love turning a big white canvas into all sorts of colors, from the lightest of blue to the brightest orange. I create mountains, and oceans and even little towns with beautiful sunsets and skies. Just thinking about it gives me an idea of painting a sunset in Holland with a beautiful little windmill in front of it. Ah it's like a drug." Bob said in a voice that made him sound like he had actually done some of the paintings.

"I'm so happy for you Bob, in fact, I studied art and I would love to see your work. Maybe I can give you some pointers."

"Oh you don't have to go through that trouble," Bob replied with a blush on his face.

"It's no trouble at all; in fact I have been told I can take a quick break while selling my wares. No one will really notice. The judge already came by to try my Jell-O's and squares. And the rush isn't coming for a few more hours any way."

"Well if you insist." Bob said with a smirk on his face. He could not believe Marge by buying his little ploy. The family really was dumber than nails; leading Bart into a trap was going to be so easy.

Marge followed Bob down the aisle, they passed many vendors who took no notice of Bob or Marge, they just seemed like two typical people enjoying the autumn afternoon at the fair. Nothing odd about that. Sometimes Marge would make a quick stop to observe the lovely art or the delicious looking food that another vendor was selling, she would strike up a quick conversation with them before moving on. Bob would get a little annoyed by this, but he tried to be patient, moving too quickly could ruin the plan.

Finally, he reached where he wanted to be, there was no one around and Bob could not be any happier. He stood in front of a small building, with a door in front of it that led to an indoor horse arena. He knew it would not be used at all this weekend. There were horse shows, but not in this area, the bleachers weren't set up and there were no new shavings on the floor for an easy showing. He even checked near the front entrance, the box office said it would be closed until spring. So it was perfect.

"It's in there?" Marge asked curiously.

"Just around the other end," Bob replied as he motioned for her to enter.

Marge did as she was told, and once she entered a strange feeling came over her, she felt that she shouldn't be there and needed to go back to station to sell her food. It felt so cold in the building; the only sounds she could hear were a few birds in the rafters and the quiet footsteps of Sideshow Bob as he walked up behind her. There was barely any lighting, only small rays of sunlight near the top windows that shown in small areas. She did not see a single vendor in there, not even a food and beverage seller, this could not be right.

"Are you sure we're in the right spot?" Marge asked worriedly.

"For me, yes," Bob replied.

Marge turned around, his response sounded frightening and scary. She wanted to get out of there and find Homer and the kids. But it was too late. Before she could even take another step, Bob had her in his grasp. She tried to wriggle free; instead he covered her mouth with a wet cloth which she quickly realized was drenched in chloroform. Seconds later, she saw nothing but darkness.

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm retired, but I felt I needed to have an even number of stories and thought why not I'll write that Sideshow Bob story I had in my mind back when I was working on Amazon Dot D'oh. But don't worry, this story won't be very long, so far I know it's less than ten chapters, probably six, but I'm not sure yet. I won't update too much either, this is just a side thing to work on when I have writers block with my other story. So maybe once or twice a month, not sure yet.

So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, it's probably not as good as what I used to write, but that's just me talking. Please review when you can and hope you all have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons.

* * *

Far from where Marge was now imprisoned, Homer and the kids were standing in front of a food vendor, but not just any food vendor, this one had contests to see who can eat a certain type of food for a certain amount of time. Homer licked his lips in excitement; he loved food contests and was willing to try it out. The kids of course, weren't so thrilled.

"What do you kids think? Should I try to eat the giant hamburger in fifteen minutes?" Homer asked.

"Meh, we've seen you do stuff like that hundreds of times," Bart scoffed.

"Well this time I could win my name on the hall of fame and a free t-shirt. Wouldn't you like for your Dad to have a free t-shirt!" Homer said excitedly.

All three kids shrugged. Homer's smile quickly faded. "You guys are no fun."

"You can do it Dad, we're just not interested. Besides, I think it's time we checked on mom," Lisa said.

"Fine, go check on mom, when you see me again, I'll have a brand new t-shirt and my face on the hall of fame," Homer said excitedly.

Bart and Lisa decided to leave Maggie with Homer. Lisa had been carrying her all day any way and at least Homer could have someone there to cheer him on. They did hope their father would win, but they had seen him in so many contests and watch him eat at such an alarming rate that it just wasn't exciting as it once was.

It wasn't long before they returned to where Marge was selling her jellos and marshmallow squares. Ned Flanders and Helen Lovejoy were both waiting by her table looking a little impatient.

"What's taking your mother so long? The sign said be back in ten minutes, but I've been waiting for fifteen," Helen Lovejoy said.

"I keep telling you she's probably taking a lunch break," Flanders replied.

"No she would bring her lunch here, and we didn't see her when we were coming over here, did you Bart?" Lisa asked.

"No I didn't, maybe she's taking a leak too," Bart shrugged.

"Can you guys at least sell me some squares?" asked Flanders.

"Like he would need one, he already has two at home," Bart whispered to Lisa, Lisa elbowed him in the chest.

"Sure thing Mr. Flanders, but let me help Mrs., Lovejoy, she's been waiting the longest," Lisa replied as she took exact change from Mrs. Lovejoy and handed her a whole plate of marshmallow squares. No wonder Marge wanted to do a contest for them. Flanders didn't get nearly as many, only four and once both were gone, Bart tapped Lisa on the shoulder.

"Did you see this?" Bart asked as he handed Lisa a note that was taped to their side of the table.

"No, what is it?" Lisa asked as she took it from him and opened it. It wasn't long before Lisa let out a gasp of shock.

"Is mom okay?" Bart asked.

"Sideshow Bob took her," Lisa said worriedly.

"What!" Bart cried and took the note from Lisa's hand and began to read it.

Hello Bart and perhaps Lisa,

As you are now presently aware, I have taken your mother, do not call the cops. If you do I will kill her before you find her. Instead, you must follow a series of clues to her whereabouts. Don't worry; she is here at this very establishment. You just need to go to the right places with the clues I give you. Your first one has been included with this note on the back.

Once Bart finished reading, he turned the page over revealing only three lines for the first clue.

The wind brings a song  
my colors will dance to it  
so will hummingbirds

"What the…" Bart said as he handed the note to Lisa and searched for more clues.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"That can't be a clue, I think he was trying to write a song but then got bored," Bart replied as he looked under the table.

"It is a clue Bart, it's in Haiku form, you just have to figure out what he means," Lisa replied.

"Seriously? Whatever happened to taking so many steps one way," Bart said. He was trying not to show it, but Lisa could hear the shaking in her brother's voice.

"That's why you have me, I can help you with this," Lisa replied. Though she knew she could help, she was also very worried about her mother. Sideshow Bob had never done this before, sure he captured the entire family one time by tempting them into a steakhouse, but at least they were together in that. This time their mother was all alone somewhere and was probably very worried about their safety.

"So what is he telling us, and what is a haiku anyway?" Bart asked.

"It's short form Japanese poetry, there are three lines each. One line has five syllables, the next has seven, the third has five again," Lisa replied.

"Oh..." said Bart still looking a little confused as he looked at the note again as he tried to decipher it. "Is he talking about flowers?"

"Close, but not quite. Now that I think about it, Mom used to have one in the back yard but Dad made her get rid of it because it kept him up all night during high winds."

Bart snapped his fingers "Wind chimes!"

"Right, now do you remember any vendors selling them?"

"I saw one not far from here, but there was another a few vendors down from that one, and they had so many, you would spend all day trying to find a clue," Bart said in a dejected voice.

Lisa read the clue again for a few seconds; she looked very deep in thought, so Bart paced back and forth anxiously. "Let's try the ones with hummingbirds."

They made their way to the nearest vendor they knew of that sold wind chimes, it wasn't hard to find either, all of them were making soft noises as a short breeze came in through the tent. In the corner sat a little old lady who was fixing a tangled up wind chime and humming to herself. She didn't even notice the two children come in while both looked around for a chime that had a hummingbird on it. Unfortunately there were several chimes that had hummingbirds on them so both split up to look over each one carefully.

Of course as Bart looked over the first one, he began to bang the chime together, startling the little old lady.

"Oh my, I didn't see you two come in," she replied.

"Sorry ma'am, we're just browsing," Lisa replied sheepishly.

"Oh, how nice, anything in particular that you want? I can make one too if you need me," she said with a grin now that she was no longer startled.

"Oh no, my mother just likes hummingbirds so we thought we could look at those and then maybe have her come back for it," Lisa replied.

"Oh very good, I love hummingbirds too, in fact my favorite one is in that corner over there. I actually had a nice gentleman in here earlier look over it for a very long time. I really hoped he would buy it too, I spent many a week perfecting it too."

Lisa smiled at Bart and ran over to the one in the corner. It was a stunning piece of work Lisa had to admit. It was round with green trim. In the middle was a ruby throated hummingbird drinking out of a purple iris. Hanging from a string that went past the chimes was a green crystal that shined in the sun. Lisa could not help but admire it for a while, that is until Bart grabbed one of the chimes that apparently had a note around it.

"Looks like we found our other clue!" he said happily.

"Great Bart! Let's take it outside," Lisa exclaimed as she followed her brother out while thanking the lady for her kindness at the same time.

Bart opened the clue and began to read it aloud.

This bear is quite tame  
It's great fear is forest fires  
Welcome to my home

"What the hell? This is even more confusing than the last one," Bart said annoyed.

"I will admit I am a little stumped too," Lisa replied.

"Do they have those trained bears that dance here?" Bart asked.

"I hope not or I would be protesting," Lisa said in a matter of fact voice.

Bart only rolled his eyes before looking around at the many vendors. Maybe they were stuffed toys that someone was selling, but he hadn't seen any as he walked by, at least nothing that he wanted to pay attention to. Then something caught his eyes, something he didn't expect to see or even think would be a clue, but it apparently was.

"Hey Lis, didn't you just say you were stumped?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, and I am still," Lisa said while she was looking the other way.

Bart grabbed her face and made her look at what he was seeing. "Well that was another clue for me."

Lisa could not believe she did not think of it. But there in front of her was a vendor for wood carving and all around him were wooden bears each one holding a sign that said "welcome" or "wipe yer paws."

"Well at least the clues are interesting," Lisa replied as she ran toward the wooden bears, Bart quickly followed behind her.

Of course finding the third clue to this would take some thinking, there were at least fifty different bear statues. There were other things like a moose or a rabbit, but a certain bear was the one they were looking for. The carver was busy carving a new bear and seemed to be lost in thought so there was no way Lisa was going to try and bother him to find out if he had seen a strange looking red head roam through.

"This could take hours," Bart replied.

"Not if we split up, you start at the back, and I'll start here, call me if you find something," Lisa said.

Bart nodded and went to the back where he went to work, looking and searching for that special bear that had his name on it. Both looked under the bear, behind the welcome sign and any place in between. But after ten minutes, nothing was coming up and Bart was getting frustrated.

"Maybe this isn't it," Bart called to Lisa.

"It has to be, it's tame, it fears fires because it's made of wood and it welcomes us to someone's home," Lisa said.

Bart only grumbled in frustration as he started to look over the next bear only to come up empty. Finally they arrived at the middle. Bart looked under the bear, only to find nothing once again. But Lisa got lucky and found exactly what she was looking for behind the welcome sign. Another clue to help them out and a quick note from Bob.

I knew if both of you were solving this, you would start at the beginning and end. It's good to see you both working together and that you haven't given up yet. Let's see how quickly you can solve this clue

Bart and Lisa both looked down at the new clue, Bart instantly groaned.

It's not by the bay  
But by the flea bitten grey  
Not out of the way.

* * *

A/N: And I'll stop right there for now, perhaps you all might know what Bob is talking about. Feel free to give answers in the review and you'll find out what it is in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Still debating how I want the next chapter done.

And I'm really sorry for the long wait too; I lost all motivation to write anything. But then I finally decided to sit down and do it. I hope you all thought it was alright. I have no idea how quickly my next chapter will be up but hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

Well please review when you can. Hope everyone is doing well.


	3. Chapter 3

As Marge slowly began to come in and out of consciousness, she could feel her head spinning. She was never the one to get drunk, but she had done so accidentally on occasion so as she began to open her eyes, she wondered if that was the reason for her feeling so light headed. But as she tried to move, she began to notice that her body felt immobile, she could not move her arms or legs and she could not open her mouth to speak or talk.

Finally, she was able to open her eyes and that's when she began to piece together what happened. How long ago had it been since Sideshow Bob brought her in here? Were the kids okay? She wanted to call out to them, but found it impossible as she realized that her mouth was taped shut with duct tape. Her hands and feet were bound as well. She was lying on what she could only tell to be a dirt pile; at least she hoped that's what it was. It didn't smell too bad, you never can tell. She wanted to sit up, but could not find an easy way to do so and decided to accept her fate on the floor, hoping someone would be there to rescue her soon. She let out a sigh, causing dust to collect and drift up for a moment before finally settling back down again. Some of the dust got into her nose, her only instinct was to cough, but with duct tape on her mouth, she found it very hard to do so.

Luckily for her, someone heard her and it wasn't long before Sideshow Bob appeared in a nearby doorway, staring back at her with an evil smirk on his face. Marge looked back at him sadly, wishing he would take pity on her and leave her alone.

It looked like it was working as Sideshow Bob made his way over to her and helped her sit up. He gazed into her fear filled eyes with concern while Marge let a tear fall down her face hoping he was not planning anything sinister. Bob saw the tear and wiped it away softly.

"Now, now Marge, I won't hurt you unless your boy slips up. In fact, this is as far as I'm going to touch you. I'm not a creep like some people. Now if I take off the tape on your mouth, do you promise not to scream or yell?" Bob asked.

Marge looked down at the ground, no matter how convincing Bob was, she was still too afraid to face him. She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream. But would anyone hear her?

"Well…do you?" Bob asked.

Marge let out a sigh and still looked down at the dirt in front of her. Bob let out a grumble and lifted her chin with his one hand while in the other was a very sharp knife.

"I don't want to use this Marge. I just want a simple yes or no answer. If you say yes, we can talk about how well your boy is doing. If you say no then I will just let you lie here and only hope for freedom. Now what is it Marge?" Bob asked.

Marge stared at the knife; it was shiny even in the dull light and brand new. It most likely had never cut anything. If she didn't say anything, she knew she would be the first for it to be used. She did not want that, she wanted to live to see her children and husband again. She also wanted to see her son succeed in finding her. Finally, she gave a small nod and Bob smiled.

"There's a good girl," Bob said as he pulled the duct tape off her mouth as gently as he could. Once the tape was off, Marge let out a heavy sigh. She didn't realize it until then, but now that she could breathe out of her mouth again, it felt good.

"So how does it feel to be the part of a plot to get your son?" Bob asked with an evil grin.

"I think it's despicable," Marge replied with a glare.

"But it's such a good plan, I make him solve puzzles, puzzles that are normally so simple and easy at school that he fails to even care if he does well or not. But now that a family member's life is in danger, he has to care and he will want to succeed and when he does…" Without warning, Bob slashed at an old rag that was hanging on one of the pens cutting it in half. Marge let out a cry of fear.

"No! Please don't hurt him; I'll do anything, please!" Marge fell back onto the dirt, crying heavily at the thought of her only son being killed right in front of her.

"Anything?" Bob asked.

Marge did not answer, she was still crying, her tears staining the dirt. Bob went over to her and sat her up again. This time her face was dirtier than before, covered in dirt and old pieces of hay. Her hair was starting to fall down too, getting tangled in clumps.

"You really mean anything? Bob asked.

"Yes. I know he's a troubled boy, but he's my troubled boy and I still love him. No mother should outlive her son. He deserves the best, while a monster like you deserves to be locked up until you rot," Marge replied.

"Now now, don't be so hard on me, I can't help it if I like a little challenge," Bob said.

"But threatening to kill my boy and hurt me! That's not a nice challenge. I know you've had bad memories because of Bart but that doesn't mean you should hurt him. Sometimes you got to let go of the past and realize what happened was probably for the better," Marge said.

Bob stared back at Marge, at first; there was no emotion in his eyes. He just stared back at her, thinking about what she was saying. She was right though; he was only after Bart after he got him locked in jail for framing Krusty the Clown. When he was first put in jail, it was a terrible experience, especially with his cell mate and several other people he shared daily activities with. It made him angry and was one of the reasons why he wanted to get rid of Bart so badly. He now began to realize how bad of an idea it was to kidnap the mother of the boy he hated so much, he was having second thoughts now and he began to wonder what Marge would do for him if he let them go.

"Perhaps you're right Marge," Bob finally said.

"Would you let me go then?" Marge asked.

Bob stared at Marge again and let out a sigh before responding. "Let your son find you first, if he follows the right trail then I will let you both go," Bob said

"But what if he doesn't?" Marge asked.

"Hmmm…I'll have to think about it," Bob replied. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"Only if you don't hurt either of us," Marge said.

"Yes yes, stop worrying about that, like I said your boy is doing fine. And you said you would do anything if I leave you both alone."

"I'm listening."

"Actually two things."

Marge wanted to argue back, but knew better in the circumstance she was in. "…Okay?"

"First I want you to not tell anyone you were kidnapped, even your husband. In fact, he is busy getting drunk right now and has no idea that you have been kidnapped," Bob said.

Marge let out a sigh; of course she would have to say yes, but the first chance she got, she would find a way to call the cops on him. She only nodded back, ready to hear the second request.

"Good, my other request is that when Bart finally finds you, I would like you both to sing two songs from a Broadway play," Bob said.

"But I don't know the lyrics to any Broadway plays."

"Not even Mama Mia?"

"Well maybe Mama Mia. Do you have a book with the lyrics?"

"Oh I should have something in my car. Do you agree then?" Bob asked as he rose and made his way over to a shelf that had spare duct tape.

"I think I have no other choice," Marge said.

"Then let the sleuthing begin," Bob said while he put another strip of duct tape around Marge's mouth before leaving to find his Broadway music book.

* * *

A/N: My apologies for the long wait. My apologies for the crappy writing. My apologies for the short chapter. But hey at least I got it done. Still working on that original story, ten chapters so far, not a lot but I have to come up with worlds and creatures and stuff. That gets hard after a while. Still I hope you enjoyed a little of this chapter, if not well oh well it happens.

Not much else to say really, just review when you can. Hope everyone's doing well.


End file.
